Unexpected guests
by ProfessionalFangirl16
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, Bella discovers that she is pregnant with twins. After their birth she got turned to a vampire. But when she moves back to Forks, what happens when she finds a letter he wrote her? And what if Bella's children become friends with a very certain person? I know there are a lot of these kind of stories but please give it a try.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, thanks for clicking at my story. I know that there are lots of this kind of stories, but I am thankful you want to try this one. I really hope you enjoy it: this is my first attempt to write a fanfic and English isn't my first language, so sorry if there are a few grammar mistakes.**

 **In this story, the Edward we know will be said as Edward, his son Edward Jacob is Edward J.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I would, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The only character I own is Edward Jacob, but the idea of this person came from Breaking Dawn. Anyway, enjoy!**

Prologue

"Mom? Where are we going?" From the backseat of the car I hear my daughter asking me a question, annoyed of the long drive.

"To Forks. It's the wettest place in the US, so I figured that it might be a good place to stay a few years." I tell her. From the seat behind me my son starts grinning.

"Forks?," he asks trying to control his laughter, "Why aren't we going to Knives? Or Spoons?" I hear Nessie joining his laughing.

"Oh, how funny! You are hilarious!" I say with an obvious sarcastic voice. "We're going to live in the house where my dad lived. I used to stay there every year a few weeks. It's a nice house; I think you will like it." They don't react. An half hour later we arrive on our destination. I show the kids their room. Renesmee gets Charlies old room, Edward J. sleeps on the attic. I get my own room. While the kids unpack their stuff, I just stare at my bed, letting all the memories flow back over me. The first night Edward stayed with me, when he was there when I woke up. Or the night of my eighteenth birthday. That special night… That changed my whole life. All memories include Edward. I miss him so much, I still love him. This room brings back so much memories of him. But I don't regret the decision of moving here. It was time to move back.

It takes a few minutes for me to realise that I sense a familiar scent around here. It is a smell I have never noticed as human, but it is so clearly Edward. It comes from… from the floor. Slowly I walk to the spot where I sense it. One of the pieces of wood is loose. Careful I pick it up. Beneath it I see a book and it seems like some pictures. I pick them up slowly. Immediately I recognise them. It's the yearbook I got from Charlie at my birthday, with the pictures I had in it. And the CD Edward made for me back then… he never took this things from me! All this time they were hid underneath my floor! If I could cry, I would've now of happiness. My hands start shaking. I just can't wait. I need to hear that music again. Trembling I make my way to the CD player. As soon as I hear my lullaby again, my whole body relaxes.

"Mom? What is that music?" Edward J. walks into my room.

"It's nothing.. Just an old CD I found. Are you done unpacking?"

"No, not yet." He walks out of the room again. That is when I see a paper inside of the yearbook. It has a different color then the pages of the book. Curious pick it up. Shock hits me as I recognise the perfect handwriting. Edward. He… He wrote me a letter? As soon as I realise that, I start reading as fast as I can.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _My love, I wrote you this letter even through you'll probably never find it. But if you are reading this right now, you need to know I love you._

 _Yes, I love you. I know I said different, but it was a lie. I'll explain it._

 _On you eighteenth birthday, when Jasper attacked you, I realised once more how dangerous my world is for you. How dangerous I am for you._

 _I just couldn't live with the idea that maybe, one day, I might be responsible for your death. So I decided to leave. It was a few years earlier than expected, but we had to._

 _And I knew that the only thing that would make you let me go, was making you believe I didn't love you anymore. That I would move on. So I lied._

 _I thought I had to lie for hours, just to make you doubt it a little bit. But you believed me right away. You thought I moved on without you, that I would forget about you. You believed me so easily. That is such an ridiculous idea… As if I could ever exist without you!_

 _Why did you believe it? How could you?_

 _Bella, I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you for forever. I promise._

 _And in case you don't believe me… Alright, I'll just tell it. I was about to ask you to marry me. I know it would be early, that we would be young, but it just felt right. I had a ring, the one my father gave to my mother. If that accident on your birthday wouldn't have happened, I would have asked you it that evening. But the accident made me doubting. A few days later I decided. We had to leave._

 _I am so sorry, Bella, more than I can ever tell you. So I wrote this letter._

 _I hope you can have a happy life now, a human life, without any danger from me. I hope you find someone you like and get married and have kids. Your wounds will heal. The only medicine is time._

 _My love, never forget. I won't._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Edward_

 **Thanks for reading! I'm not going to beg you for reviews, but I am curious what you think. If you like it or maybe hate it, feel free to say what you think.**


	2. Stupid, shiny, silver Volvo

**Hey people, thank you to all of you who follow my story or added them to their favourites! Thank you so much! I didn't expect that so many people would already like my fic! This is a quick update, cause I have a short break of school. For the other chapters it will take some longer to update, school starts again tomorrow. I forgot to say it in the last chapter, but this will be most in Bella's pov, some Edward, a bit of Edward J. and Renesmee and maybe Alice. From now on, I will say it above each chapter. It could be that there are some switches between pov's in chapters. Well, I said enough, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I'd own Twilight or any of its characters, but that's all Stephanie Meyers!**

Recap:

 _My love, never forget. I won't._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Edward_

BPOV

No way. NO WAY! He lied? That day in the forest, he just said he didn't want me anymore so I would be safe. So that I could have a happy human life. Well, that didn't work then, did it? I became a vampire anyway. That is when realisation hits me. He still  
/loves me… He still loves me! I blink with my eyes, even though it isn't necessary, and read the letter again to make sure I read it all right. And again. No. This can't be true. Can it?

Then I realise something else. He wanted to ask me to marry him. He wanted to ask me to marry him. Why did he leave? Why didn't he just ask me? I look at the last sentence. _Never forget._ Well, one thing is for sure: I will never, ever, forget him.  
/Especially since his son is named Edward Jacob and looks exactly like his father except his eyes, who are brown like my human ones were. Our daughter, _wow, this is the first time I thought 'our', it sounds very good,_ looks almost the same  
/as me, but her eyes are green. I guess Edwards eyes were the same green when he was human. The kids both do have an own voice, tough.

I read the letter again. If I could cry, I would be right now. I needed to find Edward, to tell him I read this, that I will never forget him, that I love him too. Just one little problem: I have no idea where he is.

"Mom?" Nessie asks, looking through my door. "Me and Edward are going to hunt, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, Ness, great idea. Wait a few minutes, then I'll come." I hope my voice doesn't sound to cracked.

"Are you okay, mom?" Crap. Probably it does.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be downstairs in a minute, alright?" I ask, hoping that I sound convincing. Luckily, Nessie nods and walks down the stairs. I breathe in and out deeply a few times and walk to the bathroom. My eyes look normal. Right now, I actually  
/like it that I can't cry. After I checked my hair I walk downstairs.

"Hey kids, ready for school tomorrow? You're going to Forks High School, that was my school as well when I lived here. It's a good school, but it's kind of small compared to Alaska."

"Oh, that's fine mom. Are you coming to school to? Do we have to say that you are our sister again? Or a niece?" Edward J. asks while he takes a seat at the dinner table.

"Let's say we are siblings, but we can't use our own name here. Most people will remember the name Swan. How about Masen?" With the tone I use it sounds like Masen is just a random name, but it isn't. Edward's name when he was a human was Masen, so actually  
/it is their real name as well. They have a few last names: Swan, the one we almost always use, Cullen, of which they don't know it's one of their last names, an Masen, Edwards human name. They have never asked for their father and I'm happy about  
/that. I think they feel it's a painful subject.

"Yes, Masen is fine." Nessie nods. "So, what do we have for dinner?"

"Are you sure you want human food?" I ask. "We could go hunting. Forks is a beautiful area to hunt."

"Really?" Edward says hopefully. "Great! I haven't had blood for ages! Let's go!"

Before Ness or I could respond, he jumps out of the window and disappears to the forest. I drink a lot of blood that night. We got back early, because even though Edward and Nessie don't need as much sleep as humans, they do need it. That night I just  
/read a lot; now that I am a vampire I can read much faster so I read multiple books in one night.

The next morning is simple, I could never expect what was going to happen later: Edward and Nessie wake up, get dressed, have their breakfast and then we head to school. I'm driving, we're going with my old truck, a red Chevy. We arrive early so we can  
/get our maps of the school and our schedules. As we make our way outside again, the parking lot has become a lot busier. That's when I see it. A car, a Volvo to be precisely, who looks a little bit old, but is still shiny. And silver.

A silver Volvo.

 _No way._

 _Damnit._

Stupid, shiny, silver Volvo.

 **Cliffy! Kinda. Thanks for reading, what did you think? How will Edward react when he sees Bella again? Or the kids? There will be some Alice POV in the next chapter, and Edwards as well. I'm not sure yet if there will be some BPOV. Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible. Bye!**


	3. Whose car?

**Hey, next chappie! Thanks to my followers and the people who reviewed! I love you reviews! This chapter will be for a part in Edwards POV and later on some Alice. This chapter is longer than the first two, from now on they probably all will be some longer. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did own Edward or any of the other Cullens. Even Alice would be fine, but I hate shopping.**

Recap:

 _A silver Volvo._

 _No way._

 _Damnit._

 _Stupid, shiny silver Volvo._

EPOV

I drived as usual, fast and not paying very much attention to the road. We made it from our house to school in less than five minutes. As soon as we arrived, Alice jumped out of the car, Jasper following her. Emmet and Rosalie stepped out the car after them. But I just wait a few seconds before getting out. This is the first time I'm back at Forks High again since I saw Bella. _My Bella._ I still hate that day I left. The day I left behind the love of my life, making her believe I didn't love her anymore. While I actually wanted to propose to her, damnit. And the worst part is that she believed me. Maybe she moved on, like I meant to happen. It might not be easy for me to hear she has someone else, but at least she can be happy then. Who knows she has a child. Then we will see him or her probably in this school. Unless she decided to move back to Arizona.

"Hey Edward, are you coming or not?" Jasper yells to me from next to the car.

"Yeah, I'm coming man." Is my only respond as I step out. Today is not really a happy day to me. As soon as I think that, I feel waves of calmness getting over me. Normally I don't like it when Jazz does that, but now I am thankful. I decide to check his thoughts anyway.

 _Geez, what is wrong with that guy? Okay, I know he misses Bella, and that being at this school again is a lot for him to take, but seriously? This is getting pretty worse now._

Probably he then realises I'm listening, because his head snappes up and he looks at me apologizing.

 _Sorry, man. I didn't mean it like tha- Alice?_

He suddenly turns around, alarmed by a wave of shock hitting Alice. As soon as she sees we noticed, she begins so sing 'Barbie Girl' in her head, an octave to high I must say.

"Why are you hiding your thoughts, Alice?" I ask playfully.

"Why are you trying to hear them, Edward?" She sneers back.

"Whoa, whoa, easy little pixie."

"I am NOT a pixie!"

Jasper decides to join the conversation then. "Now you've made her angry, Edward. And you're right, you aren't a pixie, darling."

"Aaww, that's so sweet! Thanks Jazz!"

"But Alice, why are you so shocked?"

"I'm not shocked!"

I join in then again. "And the fact you try to deny it is the prove you are shocked about something serious. So what is it?"

"That's none of your business, okay?"

"Well, you're my sister, so actually it is my business, okay?"

 _Oh, that stupid mind reader! I'm not going to tell you, okay? You can try to find it in my mind, but I'm not giving away anything that might give you a clue to what I saw._

"You saw something? Did you have a vision? I didn't notice that." I say truly confused. Weird. Normally I always know it when Alice has a vision, because almost always I see it too.

"No you stupid idiot! I didn't have a vision! But I saw something… something you won't be happy about. Or maybe you will. I don't really know."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

 _Shit, what am I going to tell him? I can't say I just saw the car of- Shit! No one Edward! No one!_

Now I was really confused. Alice always can hide her thoughts so easily from me. That she can't do it now means she is really distracted.

"Who? Whose car Alice?!" She stays quiet. "Alice? Answer me!"

She looks at me apologising. "Sorry, I can't. But you will find out later." And then she continues to sing 'Barbie Girl' again in her head, again an octave to high. I start growling at her, but Jasper stops me.

"Hey Edward, that was enough. Alice says you will find out, so calm down now, will you?"

I sigh frustrated and immediately waves of calmness come through my body. Rose walks up to Alice and sends me an angry look. That's new. Emmet walks towards me. "Hey Eddie, fighting with Ally again?"

"First of all, Emmet, don't call me Eddie. Second, do you have any idea what made Alice so shocked?"

Emmet shrugged in response. "To be honest, Ed, I really have no idea."  
"Don't call me Ed."

"So now I can't call you Ed, or Eddie, how am I then supposed to call you? Edward? I'm not going to call you by your full name, okay?"

My only response was rolling with my eyes as I listened to Emmet's thoughts.

 _That fool, he is not thinking I'll call him by his full name, is he? Idiot. Wait a second, what is Bella doing here?_

"What?" I snapped. I turned around to follow his gaze quickly. There, at the other side of the parking lot, a young girl was leaning against a truck. _Bella._ But then immediately, after that first second of pure bliss, I realise that Bella is much older right now. She must be in her thirty's by now. There is only one explanation for the girl standing there: she must be Bella's daughter. The first thing I feel is sadness: she had a daughter with someone else. I am grateful, tough, that she moved on. As I watch her daughter I notice she looks exactly like her mother, except for one thing: her eyes. Those are bright green. It looks beautiful, but I liked Bella's beautiful brown ones more. The eyes must be of her father. I think of all boys in Forks I knew with green eyes, but none of them has those bright green ones.

I realise then that my siblings are staring at me or at Bella's daughter. I turn around to Alice. I can't help my voice sounding broken.

"Alice, did you… Did you see this? In a vision, I mean."

"No, I didn't see any of this. This is so weird. I even try to focus on seeing that girls future, but I can't. Why can't I just see her? It's just like some of these dogs is around. I don't even know when the next sale will be at the mall! This is horrible!"

My siblings start talking about the girl, what her name is, who her father is, if Bella is married to the guy, and other things. I can't listen. I only stare at the girl and focus on her mind. Maybe that can give me the answers I want. But just when I am about to concentrate, the bell rings.

 _Shit._

APOV

That girl must be Bella's daughter. Why didn't I see this? Regardless the fact that Edward forbid me to look for Bella's future, I sometimes tried so see something when we wasn't around. I would've seen something like this, wouldn't I? How could I miss something so big in her life. About one thing I was sure; Bella wasn't married. I would've seen that. I saw her sometimes in her house, doing casual thing as washing and doing the diches. I saw that she was happy, but not of her marriage. Now I know why: Her daughter. I feel angry at myself, this is all my fault. If I had just tried harder to see Bella's future, I would have known this. I wouldn't have brought us all such a shock. Focused on my thoughts, I walk towards the classroom as waves of calmness flow over me.

"It's not your fault, Alice." Jasper smirks as he comes walking next to me.

"It is, but thanks anyway, Jazz." Before he can respond, we walk in the classroom. We have maths. I kind of like maths. At least I understand it very good, the opposite as most other teenagers. Jasper and I sit next to each other, in the back of the room.  
"I'm sorry if I'm a bit late, sir." A familiar voice says. I turn around to see Edward. I didn't know he had this class as well. But when I am about to say that, he turns around so I can see his eyes. But they are not the golden brown I expected them to be. They aren't black either. They are brown. I don't realise why that makes me so shocked and uncomfortable. Until I see it. They are brown. A deep color of brown, which looks kind of handsome with the boy. Brown. Brown like Bella's. I turn around to see Jaspers gaze. One glance is enough: He knows it too.

A girl looking exactly like Bella with green eyes.

A boy looking exactly like Edward with brown eyes.

When he was human, Edwards eyes were green. Bella's eyes are brown.

Bella had twins. Edward was their father.

When we left, Bella was pregnant.

 **Hi, so what do you think? Alice knows the truth now, and Jasper too. Next chapter will include some Edward J. POV and I think Renesmee. I'm not sure yet about the rest. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you soon!**


	4. She's so beautiful

**Hey all of you out there! This is the fourth chapter already! Thanks for you reviews! I love them! This chapter will be Edward J. POV first and a bit of Renesmee and Edward senior. I hope you like it!**

"I'm sorry if I'm a bit late, sir." I say as I rush into the classroom. As I turn around to take a seat at the nearest table, I see that it's taken. The boy sitting there is a blonde and the black-haired girl is very pixie-alike. But that all doesn't really bother me. Their eyes are golden brown. Just like my mothers. _Vampires_ , I realise.

Quickly I turn around and try to walk to the nearest fee seat at human speed. I can almost feel their gazes at my back. Why are they looking at me? They seem like they just saw a ghost or something. Really, am I that creepy? I didn't knew. And they seem the first to think that I'm so scary.

"Okay, class," The teacher interrupts my thoughts. Thank God. I'm so thankful to him now for pulling their stares off me. "We're going to discuss the number pi today. Can anyone explain to me what pi is?"

The pixie girl raises her hand and starts a long and boring story about the Greek number. It wouldn't be so boring if I hadn't taken this class so many times already.

I suddenly feel frightened. And confused. Why am I so afraid? What am I even afraid of? As quick as the fear came it disappears. Strange. Now I suddenly feel sad, after witch a wave of calmness flows through my body. What the heck?

The rest of the lesson I listen to the teachers story, not really realising what he is talking about. The strange and unexplainable emotions keep flowing through me. As soon as the bell rings I make my way out of the room and I almost run towards biology, the only class I have together with my sister and mother. Nessie is already there.

"Hey Ness."

"Hey. You look rushed. What's wrong?"

"It's just… Some people I saw just net. They're vampires; I saw their eyes. They kept staring at me and during the whole class I felt strange emotions flowing through me. It was weird."

"Yeah, you can say that." Nessie nods. Then mom walks in.

"Hey guys."

"Hi mom." I respond. I don't want her to be worried about me or Ness.

NPOV

Edward seems worried about the new vampires. That's not so odd, but him really sweating at the thought of them is. Edward is never afraid. And now, some vampires he knows for barely an hour scared him to death. And those strange emotions he's talking about. Altogether, it's weird.

Edward takes the seat next to me. Mom came in a bit late, so there's just one seat left. I look at the person next to it. And gasp.

He looks exactly like Edward. And then I mean exactly. His hair, his face… Everything.

Suddenly the person's head snaps up and he stares at me in confusion. I can now see one difference between him and my brother: their eyes. Edward's are green, but this person has golden eyes. _Vampire_. But Edward said that the vampire boy he saw had blond hair, not bronze like this person. How many vampires are here? Maybe it was just the tree we had seen, but who knows, they might be part of a much bigger coven.

The person keeps staring at me. I start to feel uncomfortable. Mom's still standing next to our table talking to Edward. She hasn't noticed the boy who looks exactly like her son yet. I was so focused on the vampire that I didn't notice she was still standing here.

"Miss Masen, can you take a seat there, next to mister Cullen?" The teacher asks. So the boy's name is Cullen. I don't know why, but when mom hears that name, she freezes. She turns around. The Edward-alike person moves his head away from me to look at my mother. They both freeze and gasp at the same time.

EPOV

I walk into the classroom. As I sit at the table I used to sit at with Bella, a strange thought gets my attention.

 _Oh my, he looks exactly like Edward._

I lift my head to see who thinks that. I immediately recognise Bella's daughter. How does she know about me? Did Bella tell her? She is comparing me to Edward in hair and face. She sees one difference: the eyes. How's that possible? Then something in her mind really gets my attention. One word.

 _Vampire._

She knows. How? She is even worrying about our coven and how big it might be. She has already heard of a black-haired girl and a blond boy. Alice and Jasper. The teacher interrupts my thoughts.

"Miss Masen, can you take a seat there, next to mister Cullen?"

Miss Masen? Masen was my last name as human. That's odd. I turn my head away from Bella's daughter to look at this 'Miss Masen'. And gasp.

No. _NO_. This is impossible. Bella? My Bella? My Bella, a vampire. This can't be. This is why I left. So she wouldn't become one of us. And here she is, standing in front of me, even more beautiful than before, if that's even possible. He eyes are not that beautiful brown anymore, but golden. That means she is a vegetarian. I realise something else. She looks no older than eighteen, which means she is changed not very long after we left. Mostly a year, maybe less.

All of this crosses my mind in less than a second. All that time I stare at her motionless.

She is so beautiful. I still can't read her mind. I've missed her so much. She is so _beautiful_.

 **Hey, what did you guys think? I know this update took me longer than the others, but I had some long school days and high school has lots of homework. I hope I can update another chapter this weekend when I have some more spare time. I know I said that most chapters will be some longer, but I really wanted to update and this seemed like a nice part to end the chapter.**

 **But what do you think that will happen? Will Bella forgive Edward? Will she hate him? Will she jump on top of him right there in that classroom? Will Edward J. and Renesmee guess who their father is? I know, I am mean. But next chapter will have the answers on these questions, I promise! See you next chapter!**


	5. You dumbass

**Here it is! Next chapter! Sorry again for last chapter, it was a late update and a short chapter. As I already said, high school has long days and lots of homework. But this one is pretty quick and longer than the other ones; can you forgive me? In this chapter you'll find out Bella and Edward's reaction to seeing each other again, Nessie and Edward J. will talk about who their father might be and… Oh, just read, then you'll find out!**

 **Annoying little voice in my head: You forgot something…**

 **Me: What do you mean?**

 **Annoying little voice in my head: You didn't say it in the last chapter as well…**

 **Me: I don't know what you are talking about…**

 **Annoying little voice in my head: Say it. Out loud. Say it!**

 **Me: Okay, I… I don't own Twilight.**

 **Annoying little voice in my head: Good.**

Recap:

 _She is so beautiful. I still can't read her mind. I've missed her so much. She is so beautiful._

BPOV

Oh my God. Oh my God! He- He's here. Edward. He's really here. He's here… In Forks! Just on the day I decided to go back to Forks, the town where I met my personal Greek God and where he left me, I meet him at school. Edward. Edward Cullen is sitting in the seat in front of me, handsome and beautiful as always.

"B-Bella?" He managed to say. "Is that really you?"

I look at his angelic face in pure bliss. But after that first second of happiness flowing through me, I think of his letter. No matter how happy I am with Edward being back and still loving me, I can't help the anger flowing through me. So, you still love me? You left me to protect me? Well, that didn't work then, did it? By the way, 'Is that really you?' No, It isn't me. Who else do you think I am?

For one more second I glare at him angrily before I stamp out of the room.

"Bella, wait!" I hear his voice, calling after me. The footsteps I hear behind me are prove that he is following me.

"Leave me alone."

"No Bella, wait!" he grabs my wrist and turns me around to face him. "Bella, I…"

"You what? Are you going to apologise for leaving now? Well, I'm not going to listen. So let me go."

His expression is hurt. It hurts me to say this, but I'm not ready to forgive him, regardless I read his letter. The letter is the main thing that makes me so angry now. How dare he, after all this time, saying he loves me first, then leaving me making me believe he didn't love me anymore, years later I find a letter in which he explains he still loves me… What should I believe?

"Bella, just listen to me. Please."

"No. You've had your chance, those first few years after you left. Those years when I believed you would return. Now I wish you hadn't done that. So just leave me alone." I pull my wrist out of his hand, trying not to look in his eyes. I know I won't be able to control myself anymore then. But he raises his hands and cups my face.

"Bella, please look at me." I take a step backwards. He tries to come after me, but I stop him.

"Don't." I whisper. Then I turn around and run. I don't hear him coming after me. As soon as I'm out of the building, I don't care anymore about the humans that might see me. I run away at vampire speed, away from Edward, away from the Cullens, away from all my problems. For now.

I can't think of anything, I just run. And run. I can't even understand all of the emotions flowing through me. Fear, shock, anger, hate, confusion, love. I didn't know it was possible, but I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't see where I'm walking and I trip. I don't stand up. I just sit there, leaning against a tree, staring at a spider climbing up a tree.

"Let it be a dream." I whisper. " _Please let it be a dream._ "

Mom has sped out of the classroom, and the boy she was staring at follows her. I want to raise out of my seat, but Nessie stops me.

"Wait." She whispers. I only nod. The teacher didn't even seem to notice the two missing students.

"What is it, Ness?" I ask as soon as the teacher starts his story.

"Did you see that boy running after mom?"

"Well duh." I move my hands so it's clear for her that that question wasn't necessary. "He seemed familiar."

"Oh my God, Edward, really? Don't say you have no idea who he looks like."

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward, do you ever look in a mirror?"

"I don't know. The last time was… I think last year, with Christmas."

"Geez, Edward!" She looked truly mad now. "He looks exactly like you!"

"Really? Now that you mention it, you might be right. Coincidence, right?"

"Oh, please say you aren't that dumb!"

"Can you please explain what the hell you are talking about?"

She looks at me like there is something so obvious that I should understand it. But I really have no clue what is talking about. She sighs.

"Look, we know I look exactly like mom, right?"

I had no idea what this was leading to, but I nodded.

"Except my eyes." She didn't even wait for me to agree. "Witch means my eyes are our dad's."

We've never spoken about our dad before, especially when our mother is around, but she must be right. I nod again.

"Your eyes were mom's when she was human. But there's something left. Your face. It looks nothing like mom, which leaves one option."

Finally I understand what she is talking about. "It must be our father's. You said I look a lot like that vampire boy that scared mom so much. She knew him."

She nods enthusiastically. "Witch means he's probably…"

"Our dad." I finish the sentence for her.

"My God." She whispers. "What if it's true? What if we just saw our real father?"

I breathe heavily. What if he is? "That makes me wonder, why did mom never tell us about our dad? She must know who is, right?"

"Yeah, there must be a reason she kept the story hidden from us." Then I realise something else.

"Ness, you have green eyes. That guy had golden ones." I feel sad. What if he isn't my father? Surprised I notice how miserable that thought makes me.

"Oh my God, that's because he's a vampire, you dumbass. Are you really that stupid? When he was human, his eyes were probably green."

I hide my head in my hands. This can't be true.

"You alright, Ed?" Ness asks curiously.

"Yeah, it's just a little bit much to take at once." She nod understanding.

"Miss and Mister Masen, the information that is important enough to disturb my lesson must be interesting to share with the rest of the class?"

"No sir, it isn't. Except you care about the latest shopping tour of my sister?" I can see how angry Nessie is at me for that comment. She hates shopping. She has that from mom.

"Well, Edward, you seemed quite interested, didn't you?" She sneered back. The whole class laughed.

"Enough, will you pay attention to my lesson now?" An angry teacher said.

"Yes, sir, we will." I murmured back, knowing he couldn't hear me, but Nessie could. She understood that this subject was closed for now.

APOV

Finally, lunch break. I quickly walk to the cafeteria with Jasper by my side. I grab some food and sit down at our usual table. Rose and Emmet join us soon after. I keep staring at the door of the cafeteria, waiting for one girl. It doesn't take long for her to walk in. As soon as I see her, I feel happiness. Bella's daughter.

"Why so happy, love?" Jazz asks me.

"I have to take care of something. Be right back." And I rise from my chair and walk towards the girl.

"Hey, what's your name?" She looks up in surprise as she sees me.

"Oh, uhm, I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Ness or Nessie."

"Great Nessie, I'm Alice. I wander if we could hang out sometimes? I could show you the city."

"Yeah, that sounds great. How about this afternoon? I'd like to know the area some more. But, before we go, I need to go to my house to tell my mom where I'm going. I forgot my phone today and I don't trust Edward to bring a clear message."

"Edward? I ask confused, although I have an idea who Edward might be.

"My twin brother." _Told ya._

"Excellent!" I almost jump in the air of excitement. I'm going to Bella's house to meet her, her daughter and her son. And the last two are Edward's kids as well. Wait, is Edward here? Did he hear that? I turn around to see our table. Phew, no Edward.

"Are you alright?" Ness asks worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. See you this afternoon, Nessie!" I wave at her. She waves back.

"I can't wait!" She calls after me.

"Neither can I!" I respond. Still smiling widely, I return to my seat next to Jasper. He grins at me.

"I that who I think she is?"

I nod. "Bella's daughter." I smile.

He laughs back at me. "Good luck. Say hi to Bella from me."

"Wait, what? Bella's daughter? What the hell?" Emmet boomed. The whole cafeteria went quiet to look at him. "Sorry." He nodded to them. I try my best not to burst out in laughter, but it's very hard when you see his ashamed face. Thinking of the fact that Emmet almost never cares about serious situations, I think Jasper might have something to do with his emotions. When I turn to look at my husband, his smile confirms my suspicion.

 **So, quick update and a longer chapter, just to show how much I love my readers! Can you forgive me for last chapter? Pretty please? Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you in the next one! Bye!**


	6. Unexpected guest 1

**Hey, next chappie! I know it took me some time to update, but I did it as soon as I could. I started the story at school, but I forgot to mail it to my laptop. I hope you can forgive me! I again want to thank my reviewers and followers! Thank you all so much! I hope you don't hate me yet… But, that I love them doesn't mean I don't love all of my readers! I you review that is great, but I don't want to be one of those authors who beg for reviews or only update when they have like forty reviews.**

 **So, here it is! In this chapter Alice and Bella will meet and there will grow the starting of a friendship between Alice and Renesmee. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Wish I'd own Twilight, but sadly enough, I don't…**

NPOV

"So, Ness, ready to go?"

"Wait a sec, Edward. I have to wait for Alice, she's coming over. She's a vampire, maybe she can tell us more about the new coven."

"Fine, if she doesn't take too long."

Luckily, Alice didn't. A minute after Edward's statement, Alice comes bouncing towards us.  
"Hey, Nessie! Hello, you must be Edward. I'm Alice."

"Nice to meet you." Edward nods.

Alice takes a sits next to me at the backseat while Edward is driving. He tries to look cool by playing with the keys of the car, but he drops them to the floor accidently. Alice and I almost roll over the floor of laughter when we see his face turn red. Mom says that she used to blush a lot when she was human too. Alice has a high pixie laugh. A laugh that I already love. I realise that I already see Alice as my best friend, while I'm not really good at making friends. But instinctively I feel that Alice and I are going to be great friends. That's when Alice starts all of her questions.

"I suppose you saw the girl running out of biology. She looks a lot like you, Renesmee. Do you know why?"

I turn towards Edward to see if he thinks it's safe to tell Alice everything. He nods. This might be the only way to know if the bronze-haired boy is our father.

"She's our mother. She's a vampire, but you probably already knew that, since you are one yourself. How big is your coven?"

"We're with seven. And, since you know I'm a vampire, I want to know how it's possible for you to have such fast heartbeats. And your skin is warmer. Normally, I would assume werewolves because I can't see you either, but you don't stink."

"Excuse me?" Edward asks. "See?"

"It's my gift. I can see the future based on what people decide. But I can't see those dogs, and neither can I see you. So: why are your heartbeats so fast and your skin warmer while you're no werewolves?"

Edward sighs. "That's probably because our father is one of you, vampires I mean. We don't know him. Mom got pregnant of him while she was human."

"Wait a second." Alice interrupts. "Is that even possible then?"

Edward shrugged. "Well, mom didn't know, but presumably it is. We're half vampires, so we were too strong for mom. After our birth, a vampire followed the smell of blood. We later discovered her name was Victoria. Victoria bit mom. The only reason mom wasn't killed was because Nessie and me stopped her. Mom then got changed into a vampire. We grew very fast; mom was only pregnant for two months and when we were seven, we looked grown-up like now. We haven't changed since then."

Just one part of my brother's story seems to catch Alice' attention. "Victoria?"

"Yes, as baby's we managed to keep her away from our mother, but some werewolves finished the job for us. After they destroyed that redhead, they left."

"Wow." Alice says truly respectful. "How do you remember all of that?"

"Our bodies may have grown fast, our minds were even faster." I answer for my brother. "I can even remember the last few days of mom's pregnancy. And yes, that's is just as weird as you think."

"Fascinating." Alice whispers. "Do you actually know your father's name?"

"No," I answer, "But…"

"But?"

"But.. A boy ran after mom when she sped out of the classroom. He looks exactly like Edward and he's a vampire. We taught he might be… you get what I mean. Does he belong to your coven?"

"He does. His name… His name is Edward as well. And yes," she adds towards my twin, "You look exactly like each other. And yes, I do think he is your father. Actually, I'm pretty sure he is. He.. Well, do you know about vampires and their singers?"

Edward and I only nod, wanting to discover the truth.

"Well, a vampire's singer is almost always their mate. Your mom was his singer. But she was human, and he believed that turning her into a vampire would take away her soul. So to protect her, we left. But I didn't know they... That your mom got pregnant! If he knew, we would have never left! I feel so sorry. So sorry."

BPOV

After sitting at the same spot for nearly five hours, I realise that Edward and Ness will be out of school soon. I raise quietly and a minute later I step into the living room. I just look around, remembering how days were when I was seventeen and came living here. When Charlie was still here. When I was in love with Edward. When Alice felt as a sister to me. No, wait, feels. Alice still feels as a sister to me.

No! No, Bella! She doesn't! She left you, remember? That she might be back doesn't change that. You're not going to forgive her or her brother!

The roaring of a car interrupts my thoughts. I hear Edward talking. He just finishes a sentence. Someone responds with a very high and happy laugh. That kind of laugh from someone who hasn't laughed for a long time and now finally does again. But it's also that kind of laugh you expect to hear from a pixie-looking someone. I know that laugh. Alice.

The door opens. Alice is still grinning. "So, you're actually hybrids, but you'd rather be a fully-vampire?"

"Of course." Edward shrugged. "Because then mom wouldn't force us to eat some human food now and then." Alice shrieked.

"She really does that? That's mean."

"Yeah." Nessie agrees. "And it's disgusting."

Alice nods. Then she probably remembers the reason she's here.

"Can I meet your mom?" I decide to make things go some faster then.

"Oh, but of _course_ you can, dear Alice." I sneer while walking into the hall.

"Bella!" She shrieks and throws her arms around my waist. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Oh, you are?" Only after I said that she seems to realise I haven't hugged her back and how rude I must sound.

"Bella?" she asks insecure. "Are you alright?"

"Well," I say, pretending to think, "Except the fact that my sister who left me thirty years ago is suddenly standing in my house and seems to think I can easily forgive her, I'm perfectly fine, _thanks_."

 **Hey, again a kind of cliffy! I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will really have the conversation between Alice and Bella, I promise! I think it will be from Alice' POV, but I'm not sure yet. We'll see in the next chapter! Bye!**


	7. HE SAID WHAT?

**Hey, I'm sorry for the late update! I have two very busy weeks at school, with much homework and tests. But after that I will have holiday! Yes! I will be in Spain for two weeks, so I won't be able to update. But still a few weeks before that.**

 **By the way, I notice that sometimes I have some typos in the chapters, mainly because I don't have English as my first language. I wonder if maybe someone is interested to be the beta of this story? Let me know! I'm not really experienced with beta's and things, so if someone could help me a bit, it would be great!**

 **Special thanks to 11morsmordre, who has reviewed to all my chapters. I love your reviews, they are amazing!**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything! Well, not everything. I own the plot of this story and Edward Jacob. And I own much happiness right now, because I finally saw Pirates of the Caribbean; Dead men tell no tales! Because I live in the Netherlands, I could only see it then. It's so amazing! What do you think of it? I loved it so much! I'm so happy that I finally saw it! I loved the execution scene, and the reunion between Will and Elizabeth made my shipping hart do millions of tiny backflips. Well, I guess I said enough. This is the longest authors note I ever wrote. On with the story!**

 _Recap: "Bella?" Alice asks insecure. "Are you alright?"_

 _"Well," I say, pretending to think, "Except the fact that my sister who left me thirty years ago is suddenly standing in my house and seems to think I can easily forgive her, I'm perfectly fine,_ _thanks_ _."_

BPOV

"Bella, please just listen…"

"Listen?" I manage to choke out. "I'm supposed now to LISTEN to YOU?"

"Please, Bells, we didn't want to leave, but we had to because-" I interrupt her in the middle of the sentence.

"It's Isabella for you. Only my friends can call me Bella or Bells." I see how much that comment hurts her.

"But, Bella…"

"IT'S ISABELLA!" I yell at her.

"Geez, mom!" Nessie interrupts. "What is wrong?" Edward only looks confused. Not because of my outburst, but because of one part of our conversation.

"Leave? What do you mean?"

"Well," I sneer, only towards Alice, "Why don't you explain it, _dear Alice_?" Alice seems like she is about to cry. If she could, she would be right now. Her bottom lip is trembling and her eyes begin to water. Her body seems fragile, even smaller than normal. It would be sad if I wasn't so angry with her. Edward and Nessie only look from me to Alice and back. Their faces are a little confused. Just a little. NOT. They understand nothing of this big happening. I'm only annoyed. Did Alice have to come back? Then why? My life was fine, just fine, until she and her idiot brother had to rush back into it. She threw it all upside-down again. I was fine. _Right_?

APOV

I can't believe it. Bella. Bella is here. She's a vampire. And she hates me.

Well, she didn't say that, but it is what she means. And I understand it, I really do. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. Will she ever be able forgive me? Would I be able to forgive me if I was her? I don't know. I hope. I hope she'll be able to.

"Well?" Bella asks patiently. I sigh.

"What exactly do you want me to explain?"

"Well, they already know what we are, so why don't you start with your family? Why don't you tell them about what a traitors you all are, especially your brother."

"Traitor? Edward, a traitor? Bella, what are you talking about?" She doesn't even bother correcting me on her name.

"Maybe I'm talking about the fact he told me he loved me, for months, and then suddenly admitted it was all a lie," Bella almost breaks down on this point, but her eyes are not sure if they believe the words coming from her mouth,", and then he left me, only for me to find out a few days later I was pregnant? No, that's just normal for your family, I guess."

"WHAT?" I yell. "HE SAID WHAT?" Bella jumps back a bit at my unexpected outburst. Nessie and Edward don't know how fast to hide behind the stairs. I know that even though I'm little, I can get pretty scary when I'm angry. I turn my head towards Bella. Frowning she meets my gaze. "Please tell me he didn't say he didn't love you anymore."

Bella looks heartbroken. "He didn't." She spoke softly. Just as I am about to sigh of relief, she said: "He said he never loved me. That I was just a plain human serving as distraction." My anger reaches its highest point. I'm going to kill my brother.

EPOV

After school I quickly run to my Volvo. I wait for Jasper to arrive.

"Hey, how was the first day back here?"

"Fine, I guess." I shrugged. "Yours?"

"I was bearable." He grins. I fake a smile back. He must sense that it's not real, but I don't care.

"Where's Alice?"

"Oh, she said that she is going to hang out with some girl she met. I really pity the poor kid. She doesn't know what will happen to her during Alice' torture." I nod. Something feels weird. Where are Emmet and Rosalie? How long can it take to walk from class to the car? Geez, even for humans they are like slugs right now. But no, that's not the weird thing. That's Jaspers mind. He is singing a song I don't recognise. That I don't know the tune is strange, but Jasper singing something to protect his mind is even weirder. He never does that. And I know he tries to hide his thoughts; he never sings, not even in his head. This is like the third time in his life he does that. But before I can ask about it, Rose and Emmet arrive. I have to ask later then, I guess.

In the car I think about Bella and her daughter. Did she have just one child, or more? Who was their father? Are he and Bella married? Did she move on?

That also makes me think of her stuff I hid underneath the floor. Sometimes I wish I didn't leave them there, that I had taken them myself. Then I would still have pictures of her to look at, and she probably would never find it! Meaning she also wouldn't read my letter, and never know about the proposal I was planning. But back then, I wasn't able to take Bella's stuff from her. I'm still not now. And I won't return to her house. That's too risky.

 **Hey, what did you think? I know, I promised this chapter had the conversation between Alice and Bella, but it did have a part of it! Can you forgive me? I hope you don't hate me because of the late update, I really updated as fast as I could. I have some more busy days this week. But, as I already said, after Tuesday I practically have vacation. There will be at least one update, maybe more, before I go to Spain. I can't update from there, but I will try and find time to write so I can update when I'm back! See you the next chapter!**


	8. Is this true?

**I know, I am weird. First it takes me a week and a half to update, and two days later the next chapter is up. But it's weekend now, so I have extra time to update. Here it finally is: The whole conversation of Bella and Alice.**

 **And again thanks for reviews, they are great! 11morsmordre, thanks! I think I'm almost sure I will enjoy Spain.**

 **Has anyone of you thought about being the beta of this story? As I already said, I don't know that much about how it all works to have a beta, so all the help is welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these amazing books, sadly…**

APOV

I can't believe that stupid idiot brother of me. He said he didn't love Bella? That she was just an distraction. How could he say that? That's is the biggest lie ever told. I admit, he probably loves her even more than I love Jazz, and that's very hard. But saying that she was a distraction? Why? And, how could she believe him?

"Because it never made sense. Of him loving me." Bella whispers with a pained expression. Oh. I said that oud loud? "Yes. You did."

Edward J. decides it's maybe safe to come back from behind the stairs now. "Okay, what is going on here? Alice, what are you supposed to tell us about your family being traitors? And who is this Edward guy you're talking about?"

Bella sighs. "Why not take a seat in the living room. There are a few things we need to discuss."

Edward J. takes a seat at the table and Nessie follows him. Bella nods for me to sit before she does. She really doesn't trust me. The twins just look to me, Bella and back. None of us says something. Until I start careful.

"Bella, maybe be you should start.." As soon as I see her face I interrupt myself. "No, well, I-I will start if you want, I don't care-"

"Alice, stop. You're right. I should be the one telling them this." She sighs, doubting where to begin.

"Why don't you start with the moment you came living here?" I suggest. She nods.

"Yeah. You're probably right." She looks at the young Edward, Nessie and last me. She sighs again and starts her story.

"As you know, I lived with my mother in Arizona after my parents divorced. But, when Phil played so much baseball that she started to miss him, I decided that maybe.. I could live with my father for a while. So my mother could be with Phil. At first, I hated it here. I was so cold and rainy every single day." She smiles softly at the memory. "At school, I met.. I met some very strange people. They were with five. They were all exceptionally beautiful, regardless their white skin, which seemed to make them even more beautiful."

"Vampires." Nessie whispers. Bella nods.

"They were." She said. "Although I didn't know it then.

There was this one boy amongst them, he was different than the others. He acted coldly and detached, but in some way, that made me like him even more. When I almost got in an car crash, he pulled me away from the truck almost hitting me. He stopped the Van. I couldn't believe it then; no one was that strong right? But I was sure of what I saw.

Later I went to Port Angeles with friends. I was looking for a bookshop, and I was on my own. I don't want to think at what would have happened if Edward didn't save me then."

"Edward?" Edward asks. "A boy named Edward, whom you had a crush on. Mom, why do I get the feeling that he is our-"

"Just let her tell the story, you stupid idiot! I want to hear it now after all those years. " Nessie turns towards Bella. "Go on, mom."

"Well, I couldn't help but notice his cold skin. I searched on the internet and in books. I could only come to one conclusion: A vampire. Edward couldn't avoid it then. He admitted it. And I didn't care. I don't remember much of my human years, with those bad eyes and eyes who barely even heard something. But I do remember thinking: _About three things I was absolutely positive. One: Edward was a vampire. Two: There was a part of him-and I don't know how strong that part was-that was thirsting for my blood. And three: I was unconditionally in love with him._ " She stops for a moment, giving Nessie the opportunity to ask more.

"And.. Those other vampires? Who were they?" I decide to answer this one for Bella.

"That were me and my and Edward's family. The oldest of us are Carlisle and Esmé. You've met me and Edward. Then there is Jasper, my mate, and Emmet and Rosalie, who are together as well."

Bella sighs before she continues. "Jasper had a little trouble with the vegetarian diet. When I celebrated my eighteenth birthday at the Cullen's, I didn't really watch out. You know, when I was human, I was kind of clumsy."

"No, you weren't." I interrupt. "You were the clumsiest person to exist."

"Thanks, Alice." Bella rolls her eyes at me. I try to hide my happiness, but I know that I must be failing. She gives me a sarcastic look. A look you give to friends. FRIENDS. "But, anyway, I got a papercut. And Jasper can feel emotions, but that means he feels thirst too. That made it extra hard for him." She turns towards me. "Alice, just know… I don't blame Jasper for anything. It wasn't his fault."

"That's what we have been trying to tell him all these years." I mumble.

"Wait, mom, did this Jasper attack you?" Edward asks.

"Yes." Edward sighs at that response.

"Is it right that Jasper has blond hair, and was the boy sitting next to you in math, Alice?"

"Yep." I say popping the 'p'. "That was him."

Edward nods. "Okay, I understand, but what has all of this to do with the leaving you were talking about?"

I nod for Bella to continue. "Well, Jasper didn't attack me in the end, he was stopped. Edward always thought he and his family were dangerous for me. The accident only made him believe in that stronger. A few days later he left. He admitted that all those times he said he loved me, he l-lied." Bella seems about to cry now. I didn't know that after all this time she was still hurting so much. "They had to leave anyway, because Carlisle seemed much younger than he really was. I wanted to come with them.. But Edward didn't want to. A f-few days later I discovered that I was p-pregnant with you." Her face is so heart breaking that I almost start to cry too.

"He did love you, Bella. No, he _does_. And he hated to leave. But he wanted you to be safe. To not be around monster like us all the time." I say.

"Alice, I want to ask you something."

I wait for her to ask something. "Go ahead." I say when she doesn't.

"Well, in the days before my birthday, did you look for Edwards or my future?"

"No, I was only focused on Jasper then, actually. I didn't see something about the future of the two of you."

"So, you didn't see a.." She seems to hesitate. "A wedding?"

I feel my mouth fall open, but I don't care as I stare at her. "A wedding? What.. How?"

Not saying anything, she gets a paper out of the pocket of her jeans and hands it to me. I quickly read it. And stare at it. And keep staring at it.

"Alice?" Bella says softly. "Is this true?"

I finally look up at her. I don't know if it is. Well, actually, I do. "Yes." I whisper.

 **Wow! An entire chapter in just one characters point of view. I hope you liked the chapter. And it was a quick update! See you as soon as possible! Bye!**


	9. Visiting the Cullens

**Hey guys, I know it's been too long. So, here it comes:**

 **Sorry!**

 **Sorry!**

 **Sorry!**

 **Sorry!**

 **Sorry!**

 **Sorry!**

 **Sorry!**

 **I have a beta, but since it took some time before this chapter could be corrected, I updated it now. The corrected chapter will be up later. The reasons why it took so long to update are at the bottom. For now: Read!**

 _Recap:_

 _Not saying anything, she gets a paper out of the pocket of her jeans and hands it to me. I quickly read it. And stare at it. And keep staring at it._

 _"Alice?" Bella says softly. "Is this true?"_

 _I finally look up at her. I don't know if it is. Well, actually, I do. "Yes." I whisper._

BPOV

So.. I guess it's true then. You'd maybe expect that now I knew that Edward really wanted to marry me, I'd feel some happier, lighter maybe. But he showed up on the wrong time. He came here just when I decided I was over him. And that fact made me angry. And he left when he was actually planned on asking me to marry him. If he could leave then, how much could he really love me? Alice says he does, but how can it be true if he could leave me so easily? If he could say he didn't love me, with such a cold-hearted face?  
"By the way, I had to say 'hi' from Jasper." I smile at Alice.  
"Say 'hi' back. Not only to Jasper. I really miss Esmé and Carlisle. And my life was a whole lot less funny without Emmet. I even miss Rose."  
"Uhm.. Mom? So you mean our grandparents, uncles and aunts?" Edward didn't ask anything, but he seems to share Nessie's thoughts.  
"Yes, honey. They are."  
"Can we meet them?" Edwards hopeful eyes start to sparkle. It reminds me of his father, who sparkles so beautiful in the sun, his gorgeous eyes, his-NO! You're not in love with him anymore, understand?  
Who said something about being in love?  
"Well," I say happily. "I can't say no to that, can I?"

* * *

Actually, I don't know why I didn't say no. Don't get me wrong, I really look forward to seeing Carlisle, Esmé, Emmet, Jasper and even Rosalie again. I'm just not ready to face Edward again. Because if I will, he'll probably go after me again, trying to explain. And I don't want to hear his reasons for leaving me. I've already read them, and that seems like enough to me. But I'm not sure if I want to tell that to him already. I want to be sure everything he wrote is true before I confront him about it.  
"Don't worry Bella, Edward won't be there. I promise." Of course. You can always trust Alice and her visions.  
Alice is driving, so were much faster than I normally go with a car. But since I'm a vampire, it doesn't scare me as much anymore. Why can't she go slower? I don't want to see the Cullen's again. But if I could decide myself when I would see them, I would never see them again for the next thousand years. So it's now or never. I'm ready to do this. I really am.  
 _Uhm, no, you're not. This is the CULLENS we are talking about._  
Exactly. They love me.  
 _How do you know?_  
They told me.  
 _So did Edward._

 _Exactly._  
"Calm down, Bella. You'll be fine." Thanks Alice.  
The rest of the car drive is silent. We make it to the Cullens in less than five more minutes. Edward and Renesmee get out of the car quickly, exited to meet their family. Alice stays in the car next to me.  
"Are you coming? They're all so excited to meet you."  
I nod. "Okay. Let's do this."  
"Yes! That's what I like to hear!" She squeals.  
As soon as I get out of the car, my attention is focused on one thing; A huge, bear-alike person storming towards me.  
"Bella! Little sis! Can't believe it's you!" The next moment I get scooped up in the air while Emmet turns me around like a maniac.  
"Emmet! Put me down! I can't breathe!"  
He doesn't listen. "You don't need to!" Is his excuse. Luckily, Esmé comes to rescue me.  
"Emmet, put the poor girl down. I want to greet my daughter too. I haven't seen her for way too long." She says as she walks to me. Right as Emmet puts me back on the ground, Esmé hugs me. "I have missed you." She whispers.  
"I missed you too. All of you." I respond. Carlisle is the next, he hugs me without saying anything. He just smiles comfortingly. Even Rosalie gives me a short hug. Luckily, it's not as bone breaking as her husbands hug. Then Jasper walks up to me, insecure. Years ago I would have been just as careful around him, because I knew it was hard for him to restrain my blood. Now that that wasn't the case anymore, I quickly walk up to him and hug him shortly.  
"Hey Jasper, good to see you again." He smiles softly.  
"You too, Bella." As I turn around I see Renesmee and Edward standing next to the car insecure. Wait, what? Renesmee and Edward, my children, don't know what to do? That's new. I believe this is the second time in their lives that that happens. Funny.

EPOV  
As Nessie and I step out of the car, a huge man walks to mom. He scoops her up in the air. Mom calls him Emmet. Wow. This guy is really big.  
Then a motherly figure rescues mom. She must be Esmé. The next one to greet my mother is someone who must be Carlisle. Then a beautiful girl steps forward. Not just beautiful like every vampire, but really angel-alike beautiful. She looks like a goddess. She is hot. But mom said she can be a bitch sometimes. Not really my type. And she already has a husband, and I don't think it would be such a good idea to pick a fight with Emmet.  
Lastly, the blonde guy I saw in maths steps forward. Mom hugs him too.  
Wow, I thought it wouldn't be so much to meet a coven of vampires, but apparently it is. And I didn't even meet all of them. I can't see the boy who probably is my father over here. I look at Nessie and she smiles. But it's not her usual smile. She is a little overwhelmed, too. Mom smiles at us.  
"Well, this are my children, Edward and Renesmee. Ness, Edward, these are the Cullens. This is Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie." She says while pointing at someone by each name.  
"Your children?" Jasper asks. To say he looks confused is a underestimate. "But.. Who is the father?"  
"Geez, Jasper," Alice says while slapping the back of his head, "Can't you see? And Bella says the boy's name is Edward. Well, I have no idea who their father is!" Wow, talk about sarcasm.  
Although I don't like the way she calls me 'the boy'. But, I guess I can live with it. In the meantime Emmet and Rosalie are in a heated discussion. Not that I really care, but they seem angry. I doubt they have heard anything of the previous conversation. "Alright. Why don't we go inside to discuss thing some more? Their leader, Carlisle asks. Good idea.

 **Hey, as I already said, I have a beta with the username Edsatist. Another thanks for wanting to help me with my story!**

 **The reason it took so long to update was mostly because I was on holiday in Spain. It was really nice and I got tons of inspiration. I couldn't type in Spain, cause I couln't bring my laptop, but I did write a lot, chapter eleven is already finished! I only need to type them.**

 **Speaking about chapters, there will be around 28 chapters in this story. You may have noticed that every chapter has a name now! What do you think? Are they fitting?**

 **Byt the way, I meant to ask you something. Two things, actually. First: After re-reading my story again, I noticed that there are a lot of switches of POV's between the chapters. Do you like that, or find it annoying? Please tell me, then I can try to change that in the future.**

 **Secondly, what do you think of the length of the chapters? Do you want them longer, or is this lenght fine? Do know that if I will write longer chapters, it will take longer to update. And it also doesn't mean things will happen faster, each chapter will be more detailed. Please let me know what you prefer.**

 **And, I'm busy making a trailer of this story! I will post it on YouTube, but it will be a while before that happens. If I post it now, there will be some spoilers.**

 **Thanks for reading and not giving up on me!**


	10. Wait, who?

**Hey, this is the next chapter. Again, it isn't beta'd. I hope you enjoy!**

BPOV

"Let's go inside." Carlisle suggests. We all agree and follow him into the house. I notice that Nessie and Edward follow a bit hesitantly. Everyone quickly takes a seat. Carlisle and Esme are sitting next to each other on the couch. Emmet is seated in front of the television, with Rosalie resting her head on his shoulder. Alice is beaming on Jasper's lap. Edward and Nessie are still standing next to the door, afraid to come in further. I guess that's my fault. I always warned them as kids for most vampires. I'm sure it's hard for them to just throw away all of that now. I claimed a comfortable leather chair. But that's the opposite of how I feel. My hands shake and all the doubts of a few minutes ago come back.

Jasper must have sensed this, because after a few seconds calmness, comfort self-assurance flow through me. I look at him and give him a thankful smile. As I look at him, I notice that the other Cullens are staring at me as well. I take a deep breath, which Jasper approves, according to his smile. Let's get this over with.

"So, Bella, who changed you?" Carlisle curious gaze bores into mine. I decide that it's easier to tell it all at once, instead of answering different questions.

"I'll… I'll just tell it all at once, okay? Well, I think I can assume you all remember the day Ed- you left me."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Esme starts to apologise.

"We didn't mean to-" Jasper leans forward, but before he can continue I interrupt him.

"Alice told me everything. Don't worry, I understand. Just let me tell this. And, please, don't interrupt. That makes it easier." They all agree nodding. The twins just stare at me and the Cullens, memorizing their faces.

"Anyway," Is my begin, " Just a few days after that, I felt horrible. I don't mean sad, but I was really sick. At first I just assumed it was because I missed you guys so much, but later I found out that.. Well, I was pregnant."

"Wait, what?" Emmet ignores my request from earlier and interrupts anyway. "Pregnant? How did you get pregnant?" Rose snorts.

"Well, Emmet, you should know, since you do a lot of that, but-"

"Gross, Rosalie! I didn't need to hear that!" Alice shrieks.

"Like you don't hear it at night." Rose sneers back.

"That's not what I meant!" Em shouts. "I mean WHO?"

"Who do you think?" The pixie asks.

"Well, you said you found out a few days after we left-"

"-a week-"

"-a week, so if the.. you know.. symptoms started then, you must have.. a few weeks before that, and Eddie wouldn't-"

"What are you implying, Emmet? That I cheated?"

"Well, I-"

"OH MY GOD, Emmet, WHO DO YOU THINK? Have you seen who they look like?" Alice angrily yells at him.

Emmet looks at me, to the twins, back to me, the twins, and finally, he says: "Wait a second, they're.. They're Edward's?"

"No shit, Em."

"Can I continue? So, I found out I was pregnant. Yes, Emmet, from Edward. It was a very short pregnancy; the twins grew impossibly fast. By the way, it was a surprise they were twins. At the hospital they couldn't see them because the tegument was too thick. They were much stronger than I was, seeing they are half vampires.

When I was about five months pregnant I gave birth. As I said, it was a surprise they were twins. Edward was the oldest, Nessie is some younger. I remember thinking of the names. I saw how much the boy looked like Edward, and I decided I wanted him to have the same name as his father, since Edward himself was named after his father as well. His middle name became Jacob, because when you left, Jacob helped me to forget it a bit. He was- No, he IS- a werewolf. He becomes more important later.

And for Nessie.. I named her Renesmee after her grandmothers, Renée and Esme. And her middle name is Carlie, with a C. It's a mix from Carlisle and Charlie."

"Thank you Bella." Esme smiles. I nod.

"The birth was heavy. I didn't know if I would survive. If I think about it later, I'm almost sure I wouldn't have. But that wasn't my biggest worry; that still had to come." I'm in full story teller-mode now. I just have to talk about the same subject for a few minutes and the story goes on on its own accord, without me even thinking about what I have to say. It almost feels like it is the story of somebody else that I am talking about. "With my luck, it of course couldn't be a normal birth. I was at my house, not the hospital, afraid of how the baby could react to the blood and humans that were there. I was on my own for the same reason. And with my luck, of course Victoria was nearby and smelled the blood."

At the mention of her name most of the Cullens start growling, but thankfully they don't interrupt. It would be hard to get back into the story teller-mode then.

"She.. she came into the house and bit me. And I still don't know how they managed to do it, but Ness and Edward, those cute little babies, managed to stop her before she could kill me. That is the last thing I remember, before the change began. I do know what happened later, but I think the twins could tell you better. Even though they were babies, they remember everything." I hesitantly turn at Edward who nods and takes over the story.

"Well, we could stop the redhead for a few minutes. But we were babies and we couldn't stop her forever. Victoria knew this. She kept attacking us to tire us out. None of us three would have survived if the werewolves wouldn't have shown up then. The redhead was so consumed by the hunt she didn't even notice them coming. Ness and I distracted her and the werewolves finished the job." He opens his mouth to continue, But his sister isn't planning on letting him taking all the honour of telling the story.

"The werewolves left after that, leaving us with mom, who was changing. We still grew impossibly fast. Mom said that when she woke up after three days, we looked like babies of a few months old. We were very hungry then, so we immediately went hunting." She tells. And then the question round starts. First is Jasper.

"But, wait a second, you said you were hungry?" Edward nods.

"We can survive on either human food or blood, but we both prefer blood. Human food is disgusting."

Emmet is also wondering something. "And you remember all of that?" This time Alice answers, and her respond surprises me.

"Yes, she even remembers a few days of the pregnancy."

"How do you know?" I ask her.

"She told me." Is her simple reply. For a few seconds everyone is quiet. I am the one to end the silence.

"So, yeah, that was the story." I state hesitantly.

"Nice one." Jasper jokes.

"I always loved story time!" Emmet booms, making us all jump in surprise. "Although this wasn't a very happy one." He ads eventually.

"No." I sigh. "It wasn't."

 **I know I already asked once, but can you tell me what you think about chapter lenghts and many POV's? I'd really appriceate it.**


	11. The truth

**Here it is, next chapter! And guess what? Bella and Edward will talk. Longer note at the bottom!**

BPOV

School. It is always boring, but when you are a vampire who has taken all classes over a hundred times over the decades it becomes incredibly annoying. All the subjects you have understood already thirty years ago are talked about again and again until you even notice the tiny differences teachers use while explaining things. All those books and pencils you must take, buying unnecessary food every lunch. But how annoying these things might seem, there is one thing that is even worse when you are at school: Having to face people you don't want to see.

For example: Me having to face Edward today in biology. Lunch is right after biology, so he probably will find a way to speak to me. And that's just great.

I don't fear for him: I know he won't hurt me. What I do fear for is that I owe him an explanation. Who Renesmee and Edward J. are, how I got turned into a vampire and why I chose the name Masen. Even though I told all of it to the Cullen's, I know that it will be harder to tell it to Edward. Partly because a huge part of me will have to concentrate on not jumping on him right there.

I think of possibilities to avoid him, but I can't think of anything except skipping class, which will leave Ness and Edward in a class with a boy they know is their father. I can't do that to them.

So, here I stand, in front of the biology classroom. I am late. I did that on purpose, so Edward couldn't talk to me before class. Just a second before the bell rings I enter the room. I immediately see Nessie and Edward sending me knowing glances, who don't really help me. Hesitantly I turn my head towards my seat, and the boy on the one next to it. Correction, the _gorgeous_ boy and I have to concentrate on not jumping on him right there. He looks at me with an expressionless face I can't read. I wish I knew what he was thinking: but as I walk to the table and sit down on the chair, he just keeps looking at me with that same face.

The teacher enters the class and starts talking, but Edward doesn't move. To be honest, I can't turn my gaze towards the front of the room either. I'm so glad our seats are in the back of the class. After a few minutes he suddenly speaks, so low the rest of the people can't hear it, even not the twins. "Hey." It sounds softy, hesitantly, as if he is afraid I will disappear if he talks to loud. Well, I won't.

"Hello." I respond, on a tone that Nessie and Edward J. CAN hear. It's still too low for the humans.

"Can I speak to you?" I roll with my eyes.

"Isn't that what you are doing right now?" Yes, I know, I am a bitch. But I just can't help it, I am still angry with him for leaving and then reappearing in my life. And he deserves it, doesn't he?

"Alone, I mean." I hesitate. I guess it could, but I'm not sure what I am going to tell him. But will I ever? If I wait until tomorrow, will it help? How long do I want to wait? A month? A year?

"Fine." He smiles.

"I'll see you in the woods after this class." I am afraid my voice will betray how happy I am to the prospect of seeing him alone, so I simply nod.

The rest of the class passes quickly, too quickly for my liking. Just like the first time we had biology together, Edward is gone as soon as the bell rings. I follow some slower, at a normal human pace. I walk up to Edward J. and Nessie.

"Hey guys, I think you heard the conversation. I'll see you later."

"Sure thing, mom." Edward J. says. I nod and walk out of the building, towards the woods.

I don't have to seek Edward, because I instantly regonise his scent. His oh, so, delicious scent. He stands behind me, but I don't turn around to face him. I hear him come closer and his scent becomes stronger. I breathe in deeply to smell him clearer. I know he notices, but honestly, I don't care.

"Bella." He softly says. I can hear many emotions in his voice, but there is one I don't regonise one. It sounds tender, careful, and… loving? But no, he doesn't love me. So, he wouldn't speak to me like that. I am just imagining things.

"Edward." I whisper back. I don't want to talk to loud. This is a tender moment, something between just the two of us, and I don't want to ruin that by talking loudly.

I hear some soft sounds as he approaches. He carefully walks around me, until he is standing in front of me. I look at his shirt, his arms, his shoulders, just to look anywhere but his face. I turn my head towards his throat eventually.

That was a mistake!

He swallows just at the moment I look at him, causing me to look up into his eyes. They are filled my so many emotions, I can't even make out one. My mind is struggling to form a clear sentence, so caught up in the eyes. Eventually I manage to choke out: "You wanted to talk to me?"

He nods. "I want to explain why we left."

"I already know why you left. You didn't want me." I snap.

Edward looks hurt, but not surprised. "That was a lie." He simply says. I already knew it, thanks to the letter, but it is still a shock to hear it. I don't want him to know I read his letter. I want him to start about his planned marriage himself.

"What?" I ask therefore, pretending to be confused. "You... You lied?"

His eyes shift from mine to the ground, and he nods. "Yes."

"What?" I ask. When he doesn't reply, I ask again clearer. "What was a lie?" I want to hear him say it.

"Everything. It was true that Carlisle looked too young, but the rest… I have never lied so much in my entire existence. Bella, you were never just a human to me. I said you were just a distraction. I have never in my existence lied so terribly. But the biggest lie… that was telling you I didn't want you. That I never loved you. Because, Bella, Love, I love you. I always have, and I always will. The only reason I left was to protect you from us."

My breath caches in my throat and I have to focus on breathing normally. I am not able to form a proper word in my mind, so I just stay quiet. Pleadingly Edward looks at me. He breathes in, at the same moment I breathe out. He smiles his crocked smile, which he knows I love.

"Bella, will you ever be able to forgive me?" I look at his golden eyes and I try to imagine if they looked exactly as Nessie's eyes.

"Edward, I understand why you left. But that doesn't mean I am ready to forgive you. You made me feel loved that night, made me feel like I was special. And the next day, you suddenly say that it was all nothing. That all of it was a lie. Can you imagine how I felt then? When I found out I was pregnant, I was happy at first. I'd have something of you, someone that was half you and half me. But I also realized that my child would never know their father. They'd be half vampire, and I had no idea how I was supposed to raise it. I'm not ready yet."

"Will you ever?" He asks. "Be able to forgive me, I mean."

I nod. "I still love you, I guess. I will forgive you, once. Just... Not yet." _Partly because you don't even want to tell me you were planning on proposing to me._

He nods, for the millionth time in our conversation. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." I smile. He lets out a small laugh and takes my joke as an encouragement.

"What are the children like?" I want to turn defensive about them, but I realize that Edward is their dad. He deserves to know about them.

"They are incredible. The oldest is Edward. I named him after you, since you were called after your father as well. His middle name is Jacob. Jake was my friend, and he helped me a lot when you left. For Nessie, I called her after her grandparents. Renee and Esme forms Renesmee and Charlie and Carlisle become Carlie." Edward looks up at me.

"She looks exactly like you."

"I've heard that before. Edward J. looks like you. The only differences are their eyes. Ed's are brown, like my human ones. Nessie's are green. I guess yours were the same color when you were human."

"I think so." He says. "Bella, could I… Could I meet them?"

"Of course." I reply.

Outside the forest we can hear the bell ringing. I didn't realize we were here for so long. Edward sighs. "I guess we should go back."

I nod. "Yeah, we should." I want to run, but is arm on my wrist stops me.

"I wanted to thank you, you know, for meeting me here. Allowing me to explain." I reassure him with my smile.

"No problem." But underneath that mask of self-control, I see the hurt in his eyes. I know what caused him: Me not being able to forgive him yet. In that moment, I promise myself one thing: As soon as he brings up that marriage, I will forgive him.

 **So, school started again in the Netherlands. I can really notice it in my writing. I have a lot less time to write now and my inspiration is low since I come home tired every day now. For those of you who wonder, it'll take some time behore the next chapter of My daugter Jacelyn is ready. The chapters from that story are a lot longer than the ones for this story, so it will take some time to update.**

 **I noticed that you like longer chapters, and don't mind many POV's, as long as they are noted. This chapter is longer, but there is just one POV. That will change in the next ones, don't worry!**

 **So, tell me what you thought?**


	12. Get to know each other

**Yup, an update! I wrote most of this chapter this morning, and I am impressed with myself for how much I wrote. I hope the chapter is nice! It contains the converstation between Edward and the twins! Finally! There's a longer note at the bottom. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Do you think I am Stephenie Meyer? Sadly, you are mistaken.**

NPOV

"Ness, what do you think is taking mom so long?" Edward asked me. I sighed. Could that boy shut up for once? How many times could you ask the same question?

"She is talking, Edward. That is usually something that takes time."

He lifted his hands in the air. "But she is a friggin' vampire! What could take her so long, for god's sake?"

"Geez, Edward, could you mind your own business for a moment?" I snapped. That idiot was irritating me.

"But I want to know what she is talking about!"

"Then use your brains for once! Two seconds, more it doesn't take!"

Edward was taken aback by that. "It does take longer for me." He stated.

I sighed. Breathing in, I regonised a new smell that wasn't in the cafeteria before. Eggs. Disgusting.

"I hate eggs." I whispered disappointed, because those stupid eggs made me feel sick.

Edward chuckled darkly. "You'd better be glad mom isn't here. She'd make us eat all."

I almost vomited at the thought. "She would. I still don't understand why."

Edward shrugged. "To torture us."

"Well, I still think it's weird. I mean, we can survive on human food, but on blood even better. And it tastes almost heavenly. Human food is disgusting. So, why do we have to eat it?

"As I said, to torture us." Mr. Idiot said, while he leaned forward on his elbows.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah right."

Doing nothing with my fork, I stare ahead of me. That's when I hear footsteps behind me. They are of a vampire.

"Finally." Edward mutters under his breath, but still clear enough for even mom to hear.

"Hey mom, how did it go? I ask. I hear a soft laugh behind me, so I turn around.

Just to be very shocked at the face I see, which certainly isn't my mothers.

E.J. POV

Whoa, this is the first time I've really seen the face of this guy. This guy, who is my father. Edward Cullen.

Meaning I am an Edward Cullen as well, but I suppose that I'll keep the name Masen for a while. I kind of like Edward Masen. It has a nice ring to it. I realize now that mom said that this guy's real name is Masen, so he was called that for a while too. Funny.

Wait, couldn't he read minds? Shit, did he hear that?

He chuckled softly. "I won't lie, I did." His voice is like velvet. My mouth hangs open, my jaw almost hits the ground. Nessie stares from him to me, not understanding what this is about.

"Your brother had a funny thought." He explains.

"Ah," Nessie nods, "You can read minds, can't you?"

Edward nods. Wow, it is weird calling him Edward. I mean, that is my name and he is my father. I mean, talk about weird. That is creepy! The guy looks just as old as me and Nessie. But, mom does too. So why do I find this weird and with mom not? I don't know. Why is everything so confusing?

"Why don't you take a seat?" Nessie asks politely, breaking the silence. She nods towards the empty seat in front of us.

"Thank you." Edward replies while sitting down. "I guess you know who I am?"

NPOV

I nod, but the idiot, of course, must make a joke. "But of course I know who you are. How couldn't I, daddy?" I roll my eyes, and to my surprise, Edward does as well, clearly not liking the joke more than I do. I had expected since my behavior looks a lot like mom's, that Edward J. would have his from his dad. But apparently our father isn't such an idiot.

He seems to hesitate, before he asks something. "Could we meet somewhere? You know, to get to know each other?"

Edward and I look at each other, before replying. "Okay."

"Where were you thinking of?" I ask. My brother looks ate me shocked, like he didn't remember that is a handy thing to know.

Edward shrugs. "Your mother and I had a meadow where we used to go together. If you follow my scent, it will be easy to find." I nod. That won't be so hard. But one thing keeps going through my mind.

I'm going to get to know my father.

Edward senior rises, nods at us shortly. "This means a lot to me. Thank you.

As he walks towards his family that we met the other day, mom approaches us. I bet she was waiting for him to leave, so he could ask us the question alone. I'm sure she did hear everything, trough. Mom sits down on the now empty seat.

"So, mom, interesting talk?" Edward asks with his mouth full. He knows mom hates that.

Mom scowls disapproving, but doesn't say anything. Edward smirks triumphantly. I roll my eyes at him and for the thousandth time today, I curse him for being an idiot in my head.

The rest of the classes today seem to go agonizingly slow. I swear, someone has messed with the clocks. I mean, how long is one minute? Sixty seconds, right? Then why is it suddenly so long?

I know I shouldn't work myself up so much, but I can't help it. I'll meet my father in a few hours! How cool is that?

Finally, the bell for the last period rings. I rise out of my seat quickly, but Edward is even faster. He almost runs out of the classroom. I look at mom. She gives me a reassuring smile, nodding to the door Edward disappeared through. I smile and rush out of the classroom.

Edward is standing at the entrance of the school, tapping his foot waiting for me. "Come on, Ness, let's go!"

I shake my head at him, and then following him into the woods, following the sweet scent of vampire.

EPOV

The scent is easy to regonise. I expected that it would be hard to follow it, but me and Nessie can follow it without a problem. After we've ran for a while, my mind starts to wonder.

My father said that this meadow was a place for him and mom. But the last time they saw each other, she was human.

So, when they went here, did he carry her and then run? Because if she had to walk, it would take hours to get there. Mom said she was clumsy when she was human, and I can only imagine her walking here. Poor her.

After a few more minutes of silent running, the scent gets stronger and I know we are close. After one more minute, we reach a clearing. There are beautiful purple flowers and the grass is greener than I have ever seen it. The sun is almost blinding, so bright it is shining over here

One thing, or person actually, immediately draws attention to himself. Edward is sitting in the middle of the meadow, sparkling over his whole body. I've seen mom in the sun a few times, but it is still a shock to see the diamond-alike skin.

"Hello. I'm glad you could make it." He smiles.

Nessie chuckles. "How long have you been here?"

Edward shrugs. "About half an hour." I gape at him in shock

"What? How the hell can you be so fast?" I shout. No one answers me. Why does everyone always ignore me?

Nessie steps into the clearing first, the light sparkle on her skin barely visible. I hesitantly follow behind her.

Ness sits in front of Edward, and I next to her. We sit in the same positions as we were at lunch, but now without the chairs and table. For a few minutes we sit in silence, until Nessie breaks it.

"We already know the whole story about you and mom. And we know your motives. But don't think that because of that we can forgive you for leaving mom alone with us."

"I never meant to." Edward pleads. "I didn't know you existed, I didn't know it was even possible for you to exist.

Nessie shrugs. "I know. But that wasn't what we are here for. You wanted to get to know us."

He nods. "Let's start with the easy stuff."

I grin. "So, we don't have to tell you the deep stuff yet?"

Nessie rolls her eyes. She knows what I am doing.

"What kind of 'deep' stuff were you thinking of?" Edward wonders.

I grin. "Well, like, what are our favorite colors?" I can see Edward chuckling, but I break into a fit of laughter myself.

Nessie looks at me, and then at Edward. "He puts quotes from movies in everything. He mostly uses Star Wars, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games and Divergent for quotes."

I laugh harder. "Yep, I can't be controlled." I sit up. "Oooh, I've got an idea. Why don't we play twenty questions?"

Edward rolls his eyes, but starts asking anyway.

"What are your favorite colors?"

"Sapphire blue." Nessie answers right away, but I need some time to think

"Uhm, green, I think."

"Favorite food?"

"Deer blood!" Nessie shouts at the same moment I call: "Mountain lion!"

Edward chuckles softly before continuing.

It might seem hard for him to remember all these questions but I know better. He can easily recall it in his amazing vampire mind

"Any hobbies?"

Again, Nessie is the first to reply. "I like reading, and sometimes I write a bit. Eddie doesn't really have a hobby." I immediately protest.

"I do! I drink blood! And I game! By the way, don't call me Eddie."

Edward chuckles again at that. "I hate that too, you know."

Nessie and I look at him quizzingly. "What?"

"When people call me nicknames. I prefer just Edward."

"Well," I say, "What is the next question, 'just Edward'?"

He rolls his eyes at me, again. "Relationship with your mother?"

Nessie is the one to answer that, and I let her. "We do everything together. She's like a sister to us. We can trust her with anything, and she is always there to protect us. She is all we've got."

Edward nods. "She is an awesome woman."

"That she is." I agree. "And Nessie is the same as her."

Nessie blushes. She doesn't do that often, but it is something from mom. "I'm not! Mom is so much smarter than me, she is more beautiful, she…" She trails of. It is clear how much she looks up at mom.

"You are, Ness. Just admit it." She smiles at me. Edward does as well.

"You look exactly like her, Renesmee."

"Degrees?"

"None yet." For the first time, I am faster than Ness to answer. "We were planning to now finally get a degree."

Edward rises. "Thank you for this opportunity."

Ness and I follow him. "It was nice to get to know you." It seems like something basic everyone says, but it is true now Nessie says it. It really was nice to know him.

He smiles. "I feel the same." Then he leaves into the trees.

 **What did you think? Liked it?**

 **By the way, I found a really good site: Hemingwayapp . com. It is amazing! You can paste your written tekst in there and it markes everything that could be changed. They show when sentences are too long and confusting, or when you use one word much. It really is amazing! If you are a writer, you should check it out.**

 **And for the time it took to update, sorry. I've barely got time to write, and I am suffering a bit from writer's block. I still hope it is okay!**

 **See you with the next chapter!**


	13. And then I freaked

**Jup, an update!**

 **I'm not going to apologise for the wait, because I don't really think you guys are waiting for an long apology. So: READ!**

EJPOV

I try to focus on my maths homework that has to be finished tomorrow. I can't really, though. I have the feeling I'm forgetting something. It was something I wanted to ask mom, and it was about my dad, but...

What was that stupid question that was being stuck in my mind?

I bow deeper over my homework, in the hope to be able to focus. And I hope that I will be able to remember what I wanted to ask.

6a+3a+3ab-12ab=IF NESSIE AND ME WOULD BE NAMED CULLEN! THAT WAS MY QUESTION!

Happy that I remembered it, I turn towards mom.

BPOV

"So, mom, will our last name be Cullen now?" Edward asks. Even through I know it is logical he wants to know the answer to that question, it still hurts to have him ask me. It feels like by choosing Edward seniors name over mine, he also chooses Edward himself over me.

I know that it is stupid, but I can't help the betrayed feeling flowing through my body.

Nessie probably realizes this, because she shoots Edward an angry glace. Edward notices me looking at his sister and turns his head. As soon as he sees Ness' eyes, he takes a frightened step back.

"Whoa, Ness, what's wrong with you?" Nessie looks at him like he just became the biggest idiot on earth. Which he, in her point of view, did.

"Nothing is wrong with me, but I feel like there is something wrong with you!" She says, spitting the last few words out while she rises from her seat.

"Wrong with me? What did I do now?" He asks, taken back by what Renesmee said.

I expect Nessie to become angry, and just as I want to stop her and tell her to calm down, she sighs. Her shoulders slump downwards, her clenched fists relax and her expressions softens.

"You never learn, do you?" She asks her brother exasperated.

He just looks at her, struggling to find the meaning behind her words. Nessie calmly returns to the book she was reading, leaving her brother thinking about what she said.

And leaving me being proud of my children.

* * *

That night, lying in my bed, I think about what Edward said. He wants to become a Cullen, I understand that. And I know he loves me, after all, I'm his mother. Still, I can't help the nagging feeling growing in my stomach. What if the we have to move in a few years? Will us and the Cullen's stay together? Or will our ways part? And if they do, which side will Nessie and Edward choose? Me, their mother, or Edward, and his family, whom they just met?

I have no idea what I would choose myself, but I do know that it would be a hard choice, and I know that if it will be that way, my children will suffer with whatever option they choose. And I wonder if I could live with whatever option they choose.

Okay, I don't wonder about that. I know I won't really be able to live without the twins.

They are my children, my life. They were the only thing that kept me together when the Cullen's left.

I can't live without them.

I don't think much of the time just after Edward left, when I didn't know about the pregnancy. But now, for once, I do. I think about how I couldn't even get out of bed. How I could barely get a piece of food through my throat. How I had to focus to even be able to go the the toilet.

When I started throwing up, I just blamed it on my misery. But that changed as I actually started to feel hungry.

And I ate lots of food. And, then I really mean lots. My father was happy at first and he really thought I was coping. He was wrong, though.

A few days after the sickness, my body started changing. My stomach grew bigger, but I just blamed it on the crazy amount of food I ate.

But it was when I noticed that my belly was actually becoming hard and even a bit colder than heatly, I began doubting.

And then I realized my period was late, even throuh I had never been a day late.

That was the moment I started panicking.

* * *

 _"Dad! I'm going to the grocery store! I need to get some things for dinner tonight."_

 _My father looked up as I said that. His eyes began to sparkle with joy at the thought of me finally leaving the house again._

 _To be honest, I didn't really want to, but I just had to know for sure._

 _"That's okay, darling. Don't take too long. It will be dark in another hour." Charlie warned._

 _"Don't worry dad, I can take care of myself." I scolded him._

 _Dad raised his eyebrow, as if to say 'Can you really?' and I know that I can't, but I just ignore him._

 _I grabbed my purse and before Charlie can say anything else, I'm out of the house._

 _I could see my truck immeadiatly, standing next to Charlie's cruiser. I walked towards it, and sat down. I couldn't help the sigh leaving my mouth at the sensation of sitting in my rusty red truck again._

 _After taking a few moments to calm down, I started the car and rushed towards the drugs store._

 _I carefully avoided every eye contact while entering the store. I hid my face from everyone I saw and got out as quickly as I could._

 _I was home in another five minutes, and started to freak._

 _What would I do if I really was pregnant? Could I raise a child of my own? Will Edward really be a father while he would never know? How much like a vampire would this child be? Could I give birth and take care of a child alone?_

 _Trembling, I made my way inside. Much to my happiness, Charlie was in his room. I sneaked into the bathroom, making sure he wouldn't hear me._

 _I had no idea how this tests work, so it took some time to read everything. Then I took the test, and then I waited._

 _And then, I had to look to see the outcome._

 _But somehow way, I couldn't force myself to look. I was too afraid for the outcome, too afraid of what might happen._

 _But when Charlie called upstais, asking if I was okay, I responded with a "Yes!" and when he asked me to come downstairs, I responded with a "Yes!" and forced myself to look._

 _And let out a cry of suprise._

* * *

The next morning, as we are all (read: Nessie and Edward) having breakfast, Edward jumps up.

'''Shit! I still have to do my homework for maths!" He rushes upstairs and comes back with his book. He quickly opens it, only to realize he forgot his pen, and rushes upstairs again.

As he is seated in his chair, he imeadiatly turns to me.

"Mom, what is 6a+3a+3ab-12ab=?"

Nessie sighs loudly as I say: "That's 9a-9ab, darling." I answer my son.

Shaking my head, I want to turn to the sink to do the dishes, when I get interrupted by the phone ringing.

I walk towards it calmly, not bothering to walk any faster. As soon as I pick up the line, I get greeted with a high-pitched pixie voice.

"Where were you? How long can it take to pick up the phone? Are you alright? What were you doing?" My dear sister yells into the phone. Sister. You have no idea how good it feels to call her that again.

"I was in the kitchen. It can take a lot of time to pick up the phone. Yes, I am alright. I was doing the dishes." I answer each of her questions one by one. I hear a soft giggle and a "sorry" coming from the other side of the line. I shake my head again, laughing silently at the hyper vampire girl.

"So, Alice, why were you calling?" I ask.

"Well, that is the great thing here." She says. I wait for her to continue, but am greeted with silence. I realize she wants me to ask her, so I do.

"What is the great thing here?" I ask, pretending to be interested, but to be honest, I couldn't care less what is so exiting to Alice.

"There is a huge sale at a clothes shop in Volterra!"

 **We are getting closer and closer to the plot. Yes, there will be one, and I have it completely sorted out.**

 **And I don't really want to beg you guys for reviews, but if you like this story, please let me know. Same for if you don't like it: just tell me what you think of it. I really love reading your review: They make my day! Every time my phone beeps singnaling I got a review, favorite or follower, this big, goofy-grin forms on my face. So, please be one of the persons who make me smile every day!**


	14. I love the clouds

**Yes, I'm alive! Sorry for the long wait, here is my excuse:**

 **\- I had a very busy school week with long days**

 **\- I had a lot of tests and other homework**

 **\- I am a beta for a few stories, and I've been quiete busy with them**

 **\- I also had a lot of other real-life things (which I hate) to take care of**

 **\- I suffered form Writer's Block. I've had it before, but never so bad.**

 **So, sorry about the wait, and I bet you don't want to read my weird rambling any more, so read!**

BPOV

" _Bells? You there?" Charlie called from downstairs. He must've been worried, I haven't even started cooking dinner yet._

" _Yeah, I'm here dad." I softly answered just loud enough for him to hear. I heard is footsteps coming up the stairs and seconds later he stepped into my room._

" _Are you okay, honey?" He asked sitting next to me on my bed. I shook my head no, hiding my face deeper in my knees. Charlie's hands rose and came to rest on my shoulders. "What's wrong?"_

 _I looked up at him and could see his shocked face at my tears. "I'm pregnant, daddy."_

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I- "But Alice interrupts me as she keeps shouting to her brother. Not Emmet, but the other Greek God.

"What do you mean, 'No big deal'? A shopping sale in Volterra is 'No big deal'?"

I can hear Edward answering her, but I feel my mind not concentrating on the words he's saying, but the beautiful velvet voice he does it with.

"Edward, it's a SALE! That means, clothes that are a lot cheaper. Amazing designer clothes. AND THAT IS NO BIG DEAL?"

"Alice, I know that clothes are cheaper in a sale. But the sale will last longer than a few days, meaning you have enough time to get to Volterra. By the way, it doesn't matter if you are finished preparing now or in three hours. The plane doesn't leave until tonight."

While Edward tries to calm his sister, I walk out of the room and towards the voices. Maybe I can save Edward from Alice' claws.

"Edward, I love you, but really, you- "

"Alice, Alice! Calm down!" I step in, before she hurts Edward. "Why don't you look at my clothes, we have a lot more to do before we leave." Alice immediately grins, forgetting the source of her anger.

"Good idea, Bella! We need to hurry if we want to be on time for the plane!" She chippers before she takes off towards my bedroom, I now claimed at the Cullen household. As soon as she's out of sight, I turn towards hotness itself.

"What were you thinking? You do realize that Alice could have killed you if she wanted, right?" I check.

The corner of Edward's mouth lifts up in a half-crooked smile. Edward smirks at me confidently. "You shouldn't worry about me. I can take care of myself. By the way, don't you have a shopping trip to prepare?"

I sigh at him. "Don't remind me."

"Listen, Bella, I- "But I never hear what he wanted to say, since Alice' shriek interrupts us.

* * *

"How late does the plane leave?" I wonder aloud.

"Nine thirty PM." Alice answers without a doubt. I laugh at her eagerness.

After a few more minutes of driving in the car in a comfortable silence, Alice interrupts it.

"I never thought that I'd ever experience such a big sale in my existence. So many shops, so many clothes, such low prices… Plus, it's all inside! No need to worry about the sunlight! How awesome is that, Bella? Is there anything greater, more perfect than that?"

I pretend to be thinking deeply. "Hmm, what about…. Jasper?"

"Besides Jasper!" Mrs. Pixie quickly decides.

"And Emmet!" Rosalie claims from the back of the car. I laugh at both girls.

"Besides, speaking about boys, how are you and Edward?"

"What about me and Edward?" I ask, pretending not to know what Rose means. But I do, and I bet she knows.

It was a few days ago, when we decided that E.J. and Nessie would be staying at the Cullen's while me, Alice and Rose were in Volterra. As soon as the idea came up, Edward was ecstatic. But after it was settled, he kept looking at me, with these weird, predatory eyes.

I didn't know what all of that was about, but I think Rose and Al both noticed it. And now they want answers. Which I don't have, I'm just as much in the dark as they are.

"Well, what were those looks he was giving you last week?" Told ya.

"What looks?" I nervously fidget in my seat.

"Bella." Alice scolds. "You better tell us right now."

"Look, guys, I don't… I don't know what that was about. He just kept looking at me, like, I don't know, like there was something he wanted to tell me, but he didn't know what or why. It was just… weird."

Alice' grin falls and Rosalie looks disappointed. I laugh at them. "Wow, it looks like you guys just lost a puppy or something. Seriously, cut it off!"

"Sorry Bells." They answer in unison. I just shake my head as they start freaking out again about sales, clothes and shoes.

* * *

The plane ride is long and boring. I listen to Rose and Alice' conversation for a while, but lost it after half an hour.

Now I just stare through the window at the clouds. The longer I look, the more I can see. I start to see forms in the sky and clouds. A really big one over there is exactly an elephant, and I swear that one is a tree.

I even can see a little one that looks like a fairy, and I imagine it being Alice. And the rock next to her is Emmet! Of course, they soon get followed by cowboy Jasper, together with his goddess of a sister, Rosalie.

I look for more faces, and get rewarded with Carlisle in his doctor's outfit and Esme next to him. I even see Nessie together with a big, brown wolf, while Edward Junior laughs down at them.

And then there he is. Edward. He has a crooked grin on his face, the one I love so much. He gazes down on his children, while his family stands around them.

It's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

I love the clouds.

 **I know, it's a shit chapter. I hope you can forgive me and that you stick with me: I'm really sorry for making you guys wait.**

 **I know I don't have the right to ask, but could you guys please review? I love anything you say, good or bad.**

 **I'd like to know what you think or want the plot to be. Do you want Bella to just tell Edward she read his letter, or should he find out in another way? And do you want more scenes as build up to the plot, or do you want some more fluff and family-bonding time? Please let me know!**


	15. La Push

**I guess I should say sorry, but I bet you guys are tired of hearing that. Anyway, here's the new chapter- some new characters will be introduced.**

 **Who can catch the Harry Potter quote hidden in this chapter?**

BPOV

Volterra is beautiful, more than I expected. The city is very Italian, and the buildings remind me of old Roman places like the colosseum.

The buildings are made from some kind of white stone, and most of them are painted in many different colours. Red is one of the colours I see most, and I can't help but think of the stories Carlisle told me.

Stories about vampires who exposed themselves to humans, how their heads got chopped of their bodies and how their limbs got burned in front of the entire Volturi-clann.

It's hard for me to imagine how people, even ones who've lived for centuries, can be so cruel. The strangest thing about it all is for me how Carlisle apparently was a part of them once.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOD!" That was Alice. She's kind of freaking out. She started to hyperventilate when Volterra came into sight in the plane, and it's gotten worse and worse since. Right now, she's skipping of to a shoes shop, with 75 percent sale. Even I, with my non-existing shopping experience, know that that is a lot.

"Come on Bella, let's go!" Rosalie shouts at me over her shoulder, as she follows Alice.

APOV

I skip through the shop quickly, hoping no humans have seen me walking at vampire speed, because I really don't need that at the moment. The shoes are awesome and I don't think I've ever seen heels so high, I just need to buy them. I gather all of the shoes in my arms, and Rosalie approaches me to take them over, so I can get more.

Rosalie gives the shoes she's holding to a protesting Bella, and I can get more. Eventually all our arms are filled with shoes, shoes and shoes.

"Let's try them on!" I shout, while Rose and Bella follow me.

"Come on, Alice, can't we take a break?" Bella asks, trying not to drop any of the shoes. I sigh, and turn my head towards her, ready to give her a preach.

"Look, Bella, we are vampires. We are immortal. We don't need sleep. We don't need food. We don't need to rest. We DON'T need to take a break. Do you understand?" I know I'm a bit harsh, but she needs to learn it: We Cullen women NEVER rest.

Bella huffs, and walks along behind Rosalie. I'm glad she doesn't oblige: Then Rosalie would give me a lot more than an eye roll like she does now.

"By the way," Bella asks, "Who is that vampire that is staring at us right there?"

* * *

EJPOV

"So, is there anything you want to do while your mother is away?"

Is there? There probably is, but I don't know what it is. If you just give me a few days, I'll remember. Oh, wait. In a few days mom will already be back.

"Could we go to La Push?" Nessie asks. "It seems like a nice place to go. The cliffs look really cool from a distance."

Edward – my father – dad – however you want to call him – frowns. "That's werewolf territory. Vampires are not allowed to come at the beach. I don't know if how they would react if one vampire and two half-vampires were to suddenly walk there. We could go to the cliffs, however – not all of them are from La Push."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

We get into Edwards silver Volvo, and I can't help but appreciate the car. It shines in the sunlight: Dad must've taken good care of it. It is an older model, though.

"How long have you had this car?" I wonder.

"Quite a while. I got it a few years before I met your mother, which should be about thirty years ago."

"It's a pretty beautiful car, isn't it?" Nessie doesn't know much about these vehicles, but even she can see this is a gorgeous thing.

Edward Senior laughs. "It certainly is."

For the next few minutes we ride in silence, and I just look out of the window. The country is beautiful here and has a lot of green.

Suddenly the car stops and Edward steps out. "We're here."

Nessie and I follow him, into the grass. We walk just a few steps, and then stop. I can hear the water grumbling a few feet beneath me. The cliff is very high, and the sight up here is amazing.

For a while all three of us just look over the water, all of us in our own thoughts. Until Nessie breaks it.

"I really think you and my mom would be cute together."

Edward smiles, but it seems distant. "I really hope we could too."

"But you are, aren't you? She loves you! You love her! And, you wanted to marry her! You said so in the letter."

Nessie shakes her head at me, but it's too late. Dad looks at me with wide eyes, while Nessie's are nothing but judging.

I shouldn't have said that. I should NOT have said that.

NPOV

The idiot. The fucking idiot. Why, why, why did he have to say that?

"Wait, what?" Edward Senior asks. "She- What?"

My brother's Adam's apple bobs as he tries to come up with something to save his mistake, but he's interrupted before he can start.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? THIS IS WEREWOLF TERRITORIAL!"

My father rips around, facing the werewolf shouting at us. I can't place how, but the wolf seems familiar. I can't help but appreciate his looks. He has an olive brown skin, with short black hair and deep brown eyes. I could look into those eyes for days.

The brown eyes do a quick once-over of our group, and last on mine for a few seconds. My knees go weak and I want to ask this man something, but in the next moment, he has flown to Edward Senior and started the fight.

 **I know it's not very long, but I have a bit of writer's block and just couldn't find time to write anything down.**

 **Anyway, did you like the chapter? Who do you think the werewolf is that jumed Edward(Not a very hard question)? And next chapter we will dive father into Edwards reaction to knowing Bella read his letter.**

 **I know I don't really have the right to ask, but review, please?**


	16. NOT AN UPDATE! SORRY

Hey guys, I really tried to avoid ever doing one of these things, but I guess you deserve to know why I haven't been updating.

First of all, I'm sorry, because part of the reason is just me being lazy.

But, secondly, I've gotten some reviews a while ago, pointing out some of the bad part in the story. And while I totally don't blame that person, what they said was very true, those reviews kind of de-motivated me. I didn't feel like writing this story anymore and when I tried to, all I could think about was how bad it is.

I decided that it would probably be best if I took a little break on this story. I don't know if I will ever get back to writing this. I really hope I do, because I have had the ending stuck in my head for so long. The only problem now is to get over this middle part.

This message might sound really depressed, but it's not meant to be. I thought I could update soon, but now that it's clear I can't, I wanted to give you guys a reason for this and apologise again for the long wait, and for having to do one of these notes that I personally hate.

Well, that's it, I guess. I wanted to say thank you for reading this and my story, and hopefully, I'll see you again in the future, on this very story!

bye guys!


End file.
